Love Like War
by SweetAngelD
Summary: This is my story I posted to Tumblr, formally known as "Nobody Else" This story takes place after the Grounder attack, and they win. But Clarke is wounded, which sets off a chain of events that gets the leaders in a complicated relationship It's A Love Like War. Bellarke, Rated M for language, graphic violence, and suggestive situations
1. Feels Like War

**A/N: Hi Guys, so this is my story I had posted on Tumblr, its name then was "Nobody Else," But this song goes well with the main theme. So anyway, I hope you guys like this. Enjoy. **

_For the thrill of your touch, I will shamefully lust As you tell me we're nothing but trouble_

_Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite_

_Feels like war, war Feels like war, war_

_Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite_

_Feels like war, war Feels like war, war_

_Love Feels Like War_

_the100_

It was a day after the Grounder attack. They had survived. But thanks to a Grounders whip, Clarke has two long gashes from her shoulder blades to her lower back. Octavia spent no time getting her to the drop ship were Raven was safely hidden. The blood had stopped, but her shirt was cut in half, and it kept falling off.

"So what are we gonna do?" Clarke asked, indicating to her shirt.

"Raven and I don't have shirts that would fit for the time being, but you're shirt it too tattered to repair…" Octavia pouted in thought as she cleaned the gashes.

"What about shirts?" Bellamy asked, his low voice startling as he entered the drop ship. He had various cuts on his face and bruising on his neck that no one would elaborate on.

"Clarke's shirt is done for and we need to find one to borrow until I can find one." Bellamy's eyes went playful as he found Clarkes.

"A shirt, princess? Why didn't you ask?" He was quick with his jacket, and then a moment later stood shirtless in front of them. Octavia laughed. Clarke felt herself flush.

"Bell-"

"Oh come on now. I don't need it, I was gonna take a nap, and you don't need a shirt for that." His latest victory against the Grounders made him smug; it was annoying.

But he had a point, and Clarke was getting cold.

"Fine." She took the shirt from him. It was warm in her hand, it smelled like him, which had a both calming and slightly arousing effect.

"Octavia," Jasper's voice called from above them, "I need your help!"

"Be right there!" She called back, and after looking between the two leaders, she nodded and crawled up the ladder.

Leaving Bellamy and Clarke to stare after her.

"Turn around." Clarke said after a time, and he did, although didn't leave. Huffing, Clarke raised her arms and was met with a sharp pain that made her gasp, making Bellamy turn to her.

Clarke flushed again, and mentally kicked herself. It wasn't like she was naked. She had on her pants, boots, and a dirty brown/gray bra, but under his gaze she felt naked. Bellamy smiled.

"Need help, princess?" He almost purred. He was enjoying this. Dick.

"No." Clarke hissed, trying again, but was met with the same pain. Her arms stayed frozen in the air, the shirt simply suspended. Bellamy almost laughed as he walked over and helped pull the shirt over her head, and, Clarke noted, he was extremely mindful of her back.

"There." He whispered in her ear, she shivered. It was unnerving to have him this close.

She found herself staring at the bruising around his throat. "How did you get that?" She asked.

"Avenging delinquent." When she said nothing, he added, "Don't worry about it." And with that, left Clarke sitting on a metal table.

—-

Clarke scrapped her old shirt; taking the sleeves and leaving the rest for possible rags. She set out finding a new one in a pile of clothes from the ones who died in battle. She found a gray one with black sleeves. It was a little big, but it worked. Changing slowly, Clarke made her way to Bellamys tent with his shirt. She found him sleeping soundly, his soft pallet consisting of a orange blanket and the black pelt of a panther. Ironic since Bell and the panther were a lot alike, Clarke thought. They both were dark and fierce.

"It's not nice to stare, Princess." His voice deep and rumbling.

"I came to give you back your shirt." Clarke said, she meant to toss the shirt on the bed, but it missed by a longshot. She looked to catch Bellamy snickering at her, and it made her blood boil.

"How's your back?" He motioned for her to show him. She walked over and sat at the edge of his make-shift bed. She only pulled her shirt halfway, but he pulled it higher until it was almost off again. Following the thick gashes. They must have looked awful, they felt like hell. His fingers were mindful of her wounds, his touch felt like feathers.

She turned to find him closer than she remembered.

His skin was dark and dirty, but she could still see the freckles.

He leaned closer and kissed her. It was quick, his lips moved quickly over hers, tempting her to play along. She almost forgot where she was...and with who.

"Bellamy!" She hissed when she pulled away.

He smiled at her, dark and playful. "What? We chased off Grounders, and survived their attack, I just wanna celebrate." He whispered. Clarke felt a pull towards him and cracked it up to hormones. Everyone was okay for once; and she felt the weight of the world loosen from her shoulders. Why not have a little fun? She kissed him back, parting her lips as his tongue found and explored her mouth She always wondered what he tasted like. He tasted like earth, and iron. He pulled her to his lap carefully, not touching her back. She straddled his him, pulling him into a deeper kiss. It was different kissing Bellamy, he was wilder . Her shirt fell carelessly to the floor, along with the rest of her mind.

—

Clarke opened her eyes, the soft fur under her caressing her stomach. She leaned on her elbows. It was dark, the fires glow filling the tent. Bellamy wasn't there. Clarke ignored the small squeeze of hurt and dressed slowly, making her way to the drop ship.

Raven was sitting, Finn trying to feed her something. Octavia and Bellamy were talking about something the far corner. Clarke felt embarrassed. What the hell was she thinking? Whatever the hell we want was a motto she never wanted to follow.

"Clarke," Bellamy's voice caught her off guard again. She scolded herself.

"What?" He waked over, seemingly as if nothing ever happened between them.

"I need to check you back, nurses orders." He pointed to Octavia who was helping Raven.

"Sure." She turned, yanking her shirt until his fingers caught the fabric.

"Looks dark red" he observed, "should I moonshine it?" There was a smile in his voice.

Dark Red? That was bad, it could be the start of an infection….

"No, I think I need the Poultice." His fingers tightened, then he barked something at a passing kid. He scrambled to find the jar and returned quickly.

Bellamy opened the jar one handed and began to squish it on her back. Clarke squeaked, it was cold against her skin.

"Is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, look, sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, Octavia needed my help." He was apologizing to her?

"It's okay." Clarke tried to smile.

"I just didnt want you thinking I used you."

"I-" Clarke sputtered, "I don't."

"Good." He said, pulled down her shirt. They were alone now. Octavia went up with Jasper, Monty no doubt with them. Finn helped Raven to her tent, it was just them.

Bellamy spun her so she faced him, backing her against the table. Slowly he put his hands on her face, and kissed her. Clarke felt her heart pound. Bellamy was her partner, but not like this…she didn't need anyone, she lied to herself. No one wants to be alone without someone.

The kiss was slow and deepened with intensity. When he pulled away Clarke felt wobbly. She felt a connection flare up between them. They always had each other to rely on when they led The 100. They fought about everything, but it made them work together in the end. Earth was a messy, complicated place, but at least she wasn't alone. She looked up at him, he looked happy.

"Wow." She smiled, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

**Off to a complicated start, huh? Oh it gets so much better, Murphy makes an appearence, and Bellamy and Finn fight for who they believe Clarke is. The Ground is dangerous, but not as dangerous as the heart. It's a Love Like War. :) Most chapters are written, so stay tuned and don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and/or Comment! Song above is Love Like War by All Time Low**


	2. Take Me Higher

**A/N: Hi Guys, so this is my story I had posted on Tumblr, its name then was "Nobody Else," But this song goes well with the main theme. So anyway, I hope you guys like this. This I think is a tad shorter, but not too bad. Enjoy!**

_ From your slanted view see the morning dew  
Sink into the soil, watch the water boil  
They won't see me run, who can blame them?  
They never look to see me fly, so I never have to lie  
I won't fall asleep I won't fall asleep  
Nobody else, nobody else  
Nobody else can take me higher_

**C**larke rolled off Bellamy and laid cautiously on her back, both of them were breathing hard. Her long gashes still sore and painful. Bellamy turned and kissed her, hard. She tangled her hands in his hair. Clarke was enjoying being reckless. After facing death, she realized she couldn't be parent to everyone if she never knew how to be a teen. A reckless delinquent teen. She smiled against his mouth. A slow rumble fell in his chest.

"Wow." Clarke breathed. Bellamy's dark eyes captured hers in that demanding way of his. He smiled fully at her, even showing teeth and that little dimple.

"Well, well," he leaned away as if to look her head to toe, "The princess has game."

"Damn right, I do." And she rolled to kiss him again.

—

"Dude, did you hear the girl Bellamy bagged? She's a loud one, who was she?" Clarke almost punched a young kid standing behind her, Jamie or James was his name. Everyone talked of the '_mystery girl_' but Bellamy never told them it was Clarke. It was considerate of him, in a way.

"Probably just another girl." Finn ground out. His eyes found Clarks, making her nervous.

"Who cares, you guys," Clarke grabbed her bag, trying hard not to wince as the bag hit her back, "we have food to collect. Stay close to the camp, the Grounders have gone back to the main camp five miles from here. Linchon said their territory is marked, so don't travel beyond our point." The kids nodded in response and set out, Clarke was almost out until someone stepped in her path. Bellamy.

"Sorry Princess, but I can't let you got out with your back all carved up." He held his hands out, fully blocking her exit.

"That's funny," Clarke started, "because you let me do other things with my back carved up." She felt anger tighten her chest.

"This is different, the things out there…" He began but was cut off.

"Just let her go, Bell. She's a big girl." Finn said coming up behind her. He placed a hand on her lower back that made her wince.

"Back off Finn." Bellamy said, a darkness settling on his features.

"Quit it you two." Clarke hissed, standing in between them.

"Princess, it's not a good idea." She looked at Bellamy full on, unflinching.

"I can take care of myself."

It was almost dark and Clarke was somewhere in the forest. She had lost Finn awhile back, but didn't think much of it. Instead she pulled out her sketch book and began to draw pictures of the trees, then some of Octavia and Raven, even a picture of sleeping Bellamy. He always looked younger in his sleep. More innocent and less of a ass. She smirked.

When did she start feeling things for him? It was all slippery emotions that she never could identify. But they had something. They, after all, were connected by duty to The 100.

Lost in thought, Clarke never heard the person behind her until she heard the twig snap.

"Hello, Your highness." Clarke's blood froze as spun to face Murphy. His dark hair tangled, blood clung to his skin from unseen wounds, dirt and mud cakes everywhere else. It looked like he had camouflage.

"Murphy." Clarke stood quickly, "what do you want?" She struggled to keep her voice even.

He shrugged carelessly. "Revenge? Vengeance? Payback, whatever the hell you want to call it." Clarke had a sinking feeling that Murphy was the avenging delinquent that got to jump on Bellamy somehow. It only made her heart race more. _Shit. _

"Do not move, or I will kill everyone out here." He pinned her hands behind her back and tied them painfully secured. He made her stand on a stood that was fashioned out of a log and thin branch legs, as he created a noose and hung it from a tree.

"Murphy, please, stop." Clarke begged as he pulled the rope around her neck. She'd have matching bruises with Bellamy. Clarkes heart sped up as she realized _he hung Bellamy_.

But he survived. And she was alone.

"You know, if it weren't for you accusing me of killing Wells…they never would've hung me."

"So this is payback? Don't you have better things to do?" He looked up, as if in thought.

"Nope." He answered, setting a fire under the stood. "I thought of this after you banished me. 'What would be the perfect revenge with one move?' I don't even have to be the one to kill you, I just have to make Bellamy feel weak," There was an evil glint in his dark eyes, he gave a smirk laced with evil and continued his plot, "The fire will weaken the stood, so I don't even have to kick it. It will make it even better when Bellamy realizes he couldn't even save his Princess."

"I'm not his Princess."

Murphy laughed at her, "You mean you two aren't a thing yet? Haven't slept together? Aren't you a little curious? He was always curious about you."

Clarke kept her face a mask. He wouldn't use her to get at Bellamy.

"Wait a second," Murphy studied her, "you have, haven't you? You slept with Bellamy!" He laughed, "This will be so perfect."

"You're messing with the wrong person." Clarke spat.

"Who, Bellamy?" Murphy walked close to study her.

"No. Me." And she brought her knee up to meet Murphy's face, hearing the satisfying _crunch _of his nose under her knee.

He screamed.

"Bellamy, where's Clarke?" Finn asked jogging through the gate. Annoyance flooded Bellamy. He didnt like Finn, and he liked him even less when he said Clarkes name.

"She was with you."

"She was. I lost her, I figured she doubled back." Finn looked around for her blond head.

"No, I haven't seen her." But now he was going to find her.

"Are you sleeping with Clarke?" Finn blurted out, stepping in Bellamy's path.

"I-what?" Bellamy couldn't decide to be angry or...

"Are. You. Sleeping with Clarke?" He asked again. _Shit_

And just like that, a loud scream echoed from the west side of the gate. _Saved by the scream_, Bellamy raced to the source with Finn and Jasper on their heels.

**Clarke is kinda a badass. Anyways, it's the second installment, I hope you like it so far. The song lyrics at the top was from Imagine Dragons, "Tiptoe". I originally named the story from lyrics from the song because the song itself reminds me of the show. **

**Just a tid bit, lol, well anyways, please feel free to comment (thoughts, theories, questions, ect) I enjoy that immensely. Otherwise Follow, Favorite. **


	3. Don't Let Me Die Today

**A/N: Hi Guys, so this is my story I had posted on Tumblr, its name then was "Nobody Else," But this song goes well with the main theme. So anyway, I hope **_**you guys like this. I lied, this one is pretty short too. But there is more to come. **_

___Take my hand  
I'll pray for you today  
I beg to see another day  
Don't let me die today, die today_

I can't remember the last time  
That I said goodbye, or that I even tried  
I'm becoming afraid, it's already to late  
I'm on my knees, please help me stay alive  


**M**urphy fell back clutching his face in pain. Blood ran down from his nose and splattered his gear.

"Stupid fucking _bitch_!" He yelled and went to kick the stood, but he stopped, watching the flames devour the legs. They were becoming weak, the hot fire was even melting the rubber soles of her boots. Clarke looked down at the gathering ash underneath the stool, realizing it would break soon.

Despite her situation, she smirked darkly at Murphy.

"When the stool breaks, you won't be smiling." He spat, blood ran down his lips.

"At least I tried fixing your face." She wanted to hit a nerve, anything to get a reaction from him.

"How was Bellamy in bed?" Clarke almost fell off the stool. Murphy got the reaction out of here that he was craving. She paled despite her mask. Murphy smiled evily back and continued,

"You know, in the beginning, he planned your death almost twenty different ways? God he wanted you dead, but then after the first acid fog, he stopped talking about _your death _and just talked about _you_." Murphy spit out blood, "What did it take? Moonshine? A promise of two thrones?" Clarke felt her blood turn cold at Murphy describing how Bellamy wanted her dead, the man who sure she was safe, protected…

They sat in silience for a few counts, and Murphy was getting agitated, he wanted an answer.

"So how bout it Princess? What did it take for Bellamy, the Arks Rebel, to bed the Princess?" She wanted to punch him again. Anything to survive this. The stool wobbled as a leg started to turn to weightless ash.

"Screw you, Murphy." He winked at her, from a distance, she could hear shouting. They were coming for her. Murphy laughed.

"Well Princess, looks like I'm not gonna get that answer." He kicked out the ashen leg, leaving her balancing on her tiptoes on two legs that weren't gonna make it soon. She could hear the group running for the forest, calling her name but the stool gave way, and in an instant, Clarkes air was cut off.

With Clarke missing, it was probably a good chance she was involved in the screaming. Bellamy ran faster, smelling smoke ahead. When he broke the clearing, his heart stopped. Clarke was hanging from a tree, swaying. She wasn't moving.

"_MURPHY_!" Bellamy screamed, his lungs and throat ached. The air felt like it had been knocked out of him. Jasper and Finn ran passed him and Finn grabbed her legs, pushing her up. Her body wobbled against the force.

Clarke, the girl who challenged him like no other, the person he could reply on in his deepest moments of darkness, the girl who fell asleep kissing him, the girl who was so full of spirt and life hung lifeless in front of him.

Bellamy felt sick.

Jasper cut her down, Finn rubbed her back, then gave mouth-to-mouth. Bellamy finally dragged himself over to her and collapsed by her side.

"Clarke,"he croaked. He looked down helplessly. She couldn't be dead...his gaze dropped to the grass, her thin fingers-he sight caught her fingers twitch "Clarke!" Bellamy yelled in relief, rubbing her arms, her eyes slowly opened, taking it all in.

She looked at Finn first. He was at her left side, holding her hand. Jealousy panged through him. It wasn't hard to tell that Finn and Clarke have or had a thing. He wanted to back away, but he also didnt want to leave her, so he pulled his hands back.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice bearly a whisper she pulled her eyes from Finn, and found his.

"Bell-" she whispered, she turned towards him and winced at the pain on her back, but she moved until her cheek met his hand. "Bell, Murphy wants to…kill you." She breathed harshly.

It was Finns turn to look on them in jealousy. Clarke cuddled closer, then fell asleep.

Clarke opened her eyes, studying the top of a tent. Soft black pelt fur under her told her exactly where she was. She turned her head, feeling a strained feeling her neck, and saw Bellamy sitting with his back to her. He had no jacket, his boots unlaced. He looked worse than her.

"Bell-" she started, but her throat refused to obey her. Bellamy turned, his eyes red and dark.

"Clarke," he scooted closer, "sleeping beauty is awake." He forced a smile but it didnt make it to his eyes.

"Wha-?" Clarke coughed, "what happened?"

"I let Murphy get a drop on you." His voice was low.

Her voice seemed to faulter so much to put much faith in it working, so instead she shook her head, grabing his neck to pull their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a while, until she had confidence in her broken voice.

"Bell...I trust...you." She whispered, her throat ached. "We...need...eachother." Bellamys eyes looked at hers, his dark eyes taking her lighter color in. He signed, sounding content.

They might be okay after all.

**Aw, Bellamy, you're feelings are showing. Meanwhile, Murphy escaped. Is the camp safe or will the villian win? And how will Finn act when he finds out what the leaders are up to? Tensions are starting to grow... **

**The song above is "Voices" by Crown The Empire. Comment, Favorite, Follow, whatever button you find first :) love yas!**


	4. Fragile Figures

**A/N: Hi Guys, so this is my story I had posted on Tumblr, its name then was "Nobody Else," But this song goes well with the main theme. So anyway, I hope you guys like this. Enjoy. **

___You can twist and turn me inside out  
But you'll never stretch what I'm about  
And everything you let slip  
Is pushing forward to a repeat exit_

Take back what we've done, we can start it all over

Take me back to where we started  
Let's erase every memory and make it so we never existed 

**C**larke opened her heavy eyes. Her body ached everywhere. She turned her head, finding her limbs intertwined with Bellamy's. He was sleeping, mouth open, even a little drool. Clarke giggled under her breath. They could finally rest for a bit. Food was being stockpiled, everyone was keeping busy. The leaders could take their much needed rest. And by the looks of them, they needed it. Clarke leaned up, kissing the tender skin by his ear, he shuttered awake, and smiled. He was doing a lot of that lately. She liked it.

"Good morning." She whispered, he looked up, tightening his arms around her shoulders.

"I think it's afternoon." He leaned and kissed her back, full on the mouth.

"Oh well, excuse me." She mocked. They laid there kissing, teasing each other with the play of tongue and teeth. Clarke became brave under his touch, yanking up her shirt, but Bellamy had to help her. She giggled under his kiss, her hands wandering his body. Clarke barely heard the zipper of Bellamy's tent until she heard a voice.

"Bell—" Finn froze in the doorway his mouth open, "Clarke!" He hissed in anger. She froze, in that moment, she wanted to merge with Bellamy and hide. Clarke wasn't one to run away from problems, save, her mother, but she wasn't prepared to face that just yet.

"Finn," Bellamy nearly rolled over Clarke, shielding her from his eyes. "Get out." He growled, he sounded as wild as the animals she sometimes found herself comparing him to.

"Gladly." Finn spat back, thrusting the zipper shut so fast that it almost broke.

"Shit." Clarke whispered into Bellamys shoulder. He rolled off, adjusting the blanket so it covered her.

"Don't worry about him. You should rest a little longer, I'll be back soon." He whispered in her ear, then kissed her quickly and left with his jacket in hand, and Clarke fell back into a dreamless sleep.

—-

After his wake up call from Clarkes kisses, Bellamy walked across camp to the drop ship. He was almost there when his face met Finns fist. Pain lanced through his cheek, blood filled his mouth, and anger rushed through him. Despite his relatively peaceful childhood, the Earth brought out a dangerous characteristic in him. He liked violence.

It was his peace. As long as he could fight back with everything he had, he was happy. He grabbed Finns jacket and swung him to the ground, throwing punch after punch at him. He didnt even hear Raven and Jasper yelling at him to stop.

Finn had blood in his nose and cheek, he was probably seeing stars. Bellamy felt satisfied.

"He punched me first!" Bellamy shouted, ignoring the fact he sounded like a kid.

"Get him in the drop ship." Octavia said, pulling Bellamy back.

"I can." Jasper said, hauling Finn up as he tried to keep his nose from bleeding.

"Bell, get Clarke in there too, I need to see her."

"Yeah, I will, O." He said and kissed her on the forehead. Since when did she become so…Clarke-ish?

Clarke was pulled from her sleep and delivered to a metal table in the drop ship. Too drowsy to care much, she would happily sleep on the slab…she jared up so fast it made her head spin. Since when did she become so…lazy? Hell, she was sick with some horrible virus, but was up and helping people as soon as she could stand without puking.

"Bellamy?" She called out. Someone else answered.

"He's not here Clarke. He and Octavia are talking in the upper level." Finn walked over to her, his face a colorful bruises of deep purple and green/yellow splotches. The artist in Clarke found them beautiful.

"How'd you get those?" She already knew the answer.

"Why are you with him?" He asked, answering her.

"That's none of your business." She answered. She didnt really have an answer. Bellamy was her challenger and her partner. He kept her on her toes like no one else. He was different, different from Finn. Finn was once her rock, but Bellamy was her other half.

When the the stool collapsed, she only thought of her mother, her friends, and Bellamy's face when he'd find her. Her heart broke for him in that instant.

"That's a shit answer, Clarke." He stepped closer, "He is using you. When he has you on his side, he doesn't have anyone to oppose him."

"Like hell he won't. I'm still me. I still believe in everything I did before. Bellamy doesn't change that, he brings it out."

"You're making a mistake." Finn was pleading with her now. She felt bad for him. She had loved him once, with all of her heart. He protected her. But she didnt need protecting. Clarke never knew why she said what she said next, it was a blank moment in her mind.

"My only mistake was you." She froze, her own venomous words were bitter in her own mouth.

He nodded, the hurt clear on his face. "If that's now you feel." His head dropped, and he walked away.

"Damn Clarke," Octavia said walking from behind some shelves, "that was harsh." When Clarke could say anything, Octavia gave held out a bottle of clear liquid. Moonshine. She took it and drank a large sip. Her throat hurt.

"Have you ever played truth or dare?" Octavia asked, Clarke shook her head. This should be good.

**Is Finn trying to protect Clarke? Or does he want to make things right? And Bellamys smiles. :) Tensions are at an all time rise in camp, so when will it snap? And what about winter? **

**(Oh and if you like Finn, sorry for the Finn dislike at this point. He is one of my more likeable characters, and I don't mean to diss him for the sake of dissing.)**

**Hope you liked, The song above is "Ready for Repair" by Secrets, don't forget to Follow, Favorite, Comment. Luv yas. **


	5. When I Breathe, It's Only You

**A/N: Hi Guys, so this is my story I had posted on Tumblr, its name then was "Nobody Else," But this song goes well with the main theme. So anyway, I hope you guys like this. Enjoy. **

_I can't take it  
Cos you think nobody sees what you're doing to me  
I'm telling you guilt is in your eyes  
I hate what you've done, what you've made me become  
No sleep, face the night_

Oh I'm holding on  
Lights fade but I won't let them  
Cos' I'm holding onto heaven  
When I breathe and it's only you  


**T**wo bottles of Moonshine later, Clarke didn't know exactly where she was, but she was having too much fun to stop. Raven had joined in their fun. She looked better than the last time Clarke had seen her. She got feeling her legs back, and she was more relaxed now that Finn didn't bother her too much.

The girls giggled about old crushes, played Kill, Fuck, Marry with members of camp and the Ark, and finally played round four of Truth or Dare….

Then the game got personal.

"Octavia. It's your turn." Clarke slurred.

"Raven, truth or dare?" Octavia pointed with a bottle that was in her hand.

"Errr, truth."

"How many guys have you slept with?" Clarke felt awkward, but the moonshine helped.

"That would be two." She answered, holding three fingers on her hand.

"Two?" Clarke asked, and regretted it as soon as it left her mouth.

"Yeah, Finn and Bellamy." She a whispered the name but the girls heard it. Clarke's stomach dropped to her feet.

"Bells?" Octavia asked, not angry, just indifferent.

"Yeah, but I hear he's got a new squeeze, so we-" she burped, "will see now long that will last." Clarke felt sick, the moonshine made it worse. The burning was more than uncomfortable.

"I think I'm done." Clarke heard herself say. She pushed off the table and began to walk, anywhere than where she was. Clarke tripped over everything, eventually catching the attention of Bellamy who was sitting by the main campfire.

"Hey Princess; have a little too much to—" she cut him off.

"You slept with Raven?" It came out as a slurred question, but by the paling of his face, he understood her. Then he tried to play it off.

"It didn't mean anything, she came to blow off steam and I let her."

"Ooh, thaths fantastic." Clarke hissed, the ground was tilting but she wouldn't fall, then Bellamy would help her up and she couldn't stomach the thought.

"Clarke, listen," she pushed away from him.

"I gotta go." She mumbled and walked to the other side of the dropship and eventually fell over. She laid in the mud until the ground stopped moving underneath her.

"Clarke?" She rolled her head to find Finn.

"So… I'm drunk," she was going to continue but figured she'd said enough and laid back down.

"I can smell that. Did by any chance take a bath in the moonshine, too? I'm curious." She stuck out her tongue. "I guess I should get you inside." He sighed, and picked her up. She didn't know where they were going, but she felt comfortable to fall asleep. So she did.

Clarke woke in a light brown tent, an itchy blanket was wrapped around her. She tried to recall how she got there, but her brain hurt too much to even think.

"Hello?" She whispered, her voice hoarse. What had happened?

"Hey, Clarke, you're up." Finn poked his head through the tent opening. Oh shit.

"Um, what happened last night?"

"Well I found you laying in mud, you proceeded to pass out, the woke up, lik,e twice. One of the times you cried and the other you kept saying, 'you were right'."

"Oh." Was all she could say, the memories came back in fragments, the game, the moonshine, Bellamy, Raven. "I have to go." She whispered, pushing herself up, Finn grabbed her hand and her back to help her up, but it caused her to wince. Finding her jacket she turned to face his light brown eyes.

"Thank you, Finn." She offered the best smile she could to Finn and crawled out the tent. When she stood, she could feel Bellamys dark eyes on her. She found him easily against the crowd. He looked beyond livid. His head dropped, shielding his eyes from her, and walked away.

What the actual fucking hell was Clarke doing in Finns tent? Bellamy curled his hands into fists. He finally was able to accept how he felt about her, and she goes back to Finn? His chest tightened to the point of pain. She was going to leave him.

Sure, he slept with Raven. He slept with a couple girls.

But Raven was different. He wanted to say no, but when could be turn down a beautiful girl when he wasn't with anyone.

He didn't like Raven the way he loves Clarke. He stopped mid-stride. Did he just say he loved Clarke?

Clarke pushed past the crowd to find Bellamy, anger filled her stomach.

She knew she had screwed up, but was he really that mad at her?

"Bellamy, stop!" She called, he did. Clarke slowed her pace until she was behind him, she could feel his body heat radiating off him.

"What do you want, Clarke?" His voice was rough and hoarse.

"Why are you mad at me?" Her voice sounded different to her, it sounded desperate.

"Why were you in Finns tent?"

"I passed out from too much moonshine, why do you care?" She instantly regretted her words, watching a play of emotions cross his face.

He laughed, but it wasn't playful or light. It was dark and angry, laced with something violent.

"God dammit Clarke," he looked down, his face still twisted in his mock smile, "Why do I care? Really? You wanna know why I care, Princess? I care because I think I'm in love with you." He stopped, his face lost all emotion, it was haunting.

"Is it true that you wanted me dead when we first came here?" She whispered, meeting his eyes directly.

He nodded, "Murphy and I had a plan, but I couldn't do it. I started to notice how you smile, how you laugh, how angry you got when I challenged you. I couldn't fathom hurting you." He winced at his words, "But Finn…"

Clarke grabbed Bellamys jacket roughly and pushed her mouth against his. It was warm and familiar and she loved it.

His mouth pushed against hers roughly, making her lips part, and she was perfectly content just how they were.

**Bellarke fight. And don't be mistaken that was an easy fight, Clarke proved that Bellamy can't boss her around, and it shows that they both have conflicting tempers. It also shows no matter how mean or cruel Clarke can be to Finn, he is always there for her. But there you are! **

** The song above is "Holding Onto Heaven" by Foxes. More to come soon! **

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and/or Review. Means a lot you guys! Luv yas!**


	6. Fallout

**A/N: Hi Guys, so this is my story I had posted on Tumblr, its name then was "Nobody Else," But this song goes well with the main theme. So anyway, I hope you guys like this. Enjoy. **

_ Tonight we'll sail to the edge of the world  
And watch the stars fall down  
You'll put your head in my arms as we wonder  
Is there anything we could have done_

Why not try starting revolution,  
And in the morning find a new sunrise?  
Tonight we'll sail to the edge of the world  
And watch the stars fall down

As our world ignites

**C**larke woke up in Bellamys tent, naked and sore. She turned to see Bellamy snoring beside her, his mouth open and his hair flung out around his head. She smiled at him. They finally had their shit together. It was weird how fast they came together, but it all felt…right. And to think it all started from her borrowing his shirt.

She smiled from ear to ear, then heard the zipper. She panicked and ducked under the make-shift pallet. She fit perfectly, and was concealed from prying eyes. Somehow someone always come barging into the tent whenever she is in it…and besides their immediate group, she didn't want others to know.

"Bellamy." It was a males voice, Millers no doubt.

"Who's in my tent?" He asked, not moving.

"It's Miller, look, Raven and Jasper are looking for the Princess, but I can't find her."

"Hmph," Bellamy grunted, "I'll be out in a few." The zipper shut carefully, and Clarke peaked her head out from under the bed.

Bellamy still had his eyes closed, he was on his back, arms crossed against his exposed chest.

"Morning Princess," he said not looking at her, "I thought you snuck out."

She crawled on the bed and kissed him, nibbling his lower lip. "Now, why would I do that?" He smirked against her mouth.

Clarke was dreading the meeting with Raven. Hopefully no one would remember the game and they could pretend it never happened.

Yeah, like that ever happens.

Clarke found them in the little Med bay in the drop ship, Jasper looked pale and Raven looked in pain.

"What happened?" Clarke rushed over to them.

"Raven…s-she was fixing w-wires, aand it sparked…it-it burned her hand." Clarkes head spun to Raven who was clutching a rather pink hand.

Two fingers were burned, the rest was severely scorched, but nothing too major. Throwing together seaweed and cold water, Clarke made a paste that she quickly applied.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Hey Clarke, what happened the night we were drinking?" Well shit.

"I don't know, I guess I passed out." Well, it wasn't a lie.

"Yikes, I apparently got to first base with O." She smiled fully. So she doesn't remember what ended the game.

"Oh, I bet that wasn't awkward at all in the morning." Clarke did her best forced smile, and it seemed to work.

"Miller!" Bellamy bellowed, a group of boys jumped at the sound of his voice. It made mixed feelings settle in his chest. He liked power, but hated what it did to him.

"Miller!" He called again, a face popped out of a nearby tent.

"Yes, sir?" Millers face was mixed with sleep.

"We need to get a group together and hunt Murphy down. He could potentially hurt the camp, and he needs to be eliminated."

"Will do." He said and walked back to another group. Miller was like his leading man and a bridge to the others.

Bellamy looked towards the dropship and caught sight of Finn walking toward it. No doubt to fawn over Clarke. Jealousy ripped violently threw him, he wanted to punch him.

Hard.

"Thanks Clarke." Raven said as Jasper helped her off the make-shift examining table.

"No problem." Clarke answered.

Finally things were okay.

Then Finn walked in.

"Hey Raven." He waved, she used her good hand to wave back, but he didn't seem to notice the bandage on her other hand.

"Hey." She said back, not breaking stride as Jasper led her out.

"How's Med duty?"

"Eventful." Clarke answered.

"How is your back?" Wow, he was gonna keep this torture up. Awesome.

"It's getting better." She continued to put her tools away.

"Been staying off it?" That hit a nerve. A couple actually.

Clarke glared at him. His arms were crossed against his chest, his hair was finally growing out after that awful haircut. But his face held distaste. Probably for the thought of her and Bellamy together…which was definitely none of his damn business.

She couldn't even form a single thought in order to tell him off.

Good thing she didn't have too, because Bellamy walked in, and by the look on his face, he had heard everything.

Bellamy was pissed. Beyond so than normal. He hated when Finn tried to steal moments with Clarke.

Bellamy walked over to the drop ship, holding all emotions in check. But that soon failed. Epically.

As he got closer to the drop ship he could hear Finn and Clarke. He was asking about her back. Harmless, Bellamy thought until…

"Been staying off it?" And then He lost it. All anger he held boiled to the top.

He walked in, watching Clarke's expression. She was pissed, too. Finn was almost standing over her. He's done fucking with HIS princess.

"Got something to say to me, Spacewalker?" Bellamy demanded.

"Sorry Bellamy, but this is between me and Clarke."

"Fuck no, it isn't," Bellamy hissed, "This is about whatever happened between you and Clarke, well Clarkes with me now and you can go float yourself!"

Clarke knew she had to defuse the situation. And soon.

"Finn," she started, but he stopped her.

"What was I right about?" Finn's attention was fully fixed on her.

"Wh-what?"

"When I found you drunk on Moonshine, you woke up twice. One time you woke crying," he glanced at Bellamy who looked angry and guilty, "and the second time you woke you kept saying, 'I was right', so what was I right about?"

"Finn, I'm not going there with you."

"Yes, you are." He looked so determined, "What was I right about?"

"Bell-he…" She looked between them, Bellamy looked so disgusted with Finn. His face was dark reminded her of a panther, or grizzly defending their territory.

"He what?" Finn prompted.

"He…slept with someone, before us, but…" Clarke hated what her words were doing to Bellamy.

"With who?"

"Raven. When he didn't come after us, he had slept with Raven." She couldn't look at Bellamy. Hell, she couldn't look at either of them.

Then she heard the scuffle. The boys were on the ground, fighting. So, Clarke grabbed a can of moonshine and a makeshift match, pouring the liquid above them and quickly lighting it.

The effect was a quick flash of fire, and the boys jumped apart.

"God dammit," Clarke swore at them, "Stop fucking fighting over me, I'm not a damn prize. Finn! You had a girlfriend! What was I suppose to do? Keep sneaking behind Ravens back? How is that fair? I can't keep up with this. I can't balance this and the 100, I can't do it!" Clarke had tears streaming freely down her cheeks. Finn looked down like a scolded puppy, and Bellamy looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm done with all of this." She gestured to the boys. "I'm not that strong." She held back her sobs. She would not cry in front of them. Then she turned on her heel and walked out the door and walked and walked.

Tears blurred her vision and she stumbled into someone. Monty.

"Woah, Clarke, you okay?" He asked, holding her arms to steady her.

She simply shook her head, "No, Monty, I'm not." Then she cried.

**Aaaand there's the snap! Clarke needs space from Puppy eyes and the Rebel. But what they don't know is Murphy is on his way back, and someone's gonna get hurt. **

**Thanks again for reading this, it honestly means so much to me. There is one last chapters that I have already written, but in order to keep them coming at a regular pace, I can't post it till later. **

**The song above is "Fallout" By Crown The Empire. Follow, Favorite, and/or Comment. Luv yas!**


	7. Would You Still Be There?

**A/N: Hi Guys, so this is my story I had posted on Tumblr, its name then was "Nobody Else," But this song goes well with the main theme. So anyway, I hope you guys like this. I know it has been a long time, but here is the 7th installment, and it will start to get darker, so it might change to M soon, just a heads up. **

_If I could find the words, if I could shake the world,_

_If I could turn back time would you still be there?_

_I can't stop thinking about the way_

_I left you sinking with no escape._

_Now there's no lifeline, no way to save._

_But maybe next time I won't throw it all away._

_-the 100-_

Bellamy watched Clarke leave as a feeling of utter horror settled in his chest. She was done with the situation she was put in. She was done with him.

It took all he could not to kill Finn who sat not to far from him. With one leap, he could ring his fucking little neck.

Instead he stood, and walked toward Miller.

"Is there a hunting party going out."

"Yeah, in a few minutes, why?"

"Cuz," Bellamys voice was low and hoarse, "I am coming with."

Bellamy was in the middle of perfectly green forest. Alone with his thoughts. He kept replaying his time with Clarke in his mind. Her laughing, them kissing, just her. He needed her and she was backing away.

Fucking perfect.

Holding his gun to his side he walked up on a small hill. Perfect vantage point if needed.

He was almost near the top, he could see Miller tucked behind a tree tracking an animal when a sharp pain made its way through his stomach to every inch of his body.

He turned to see Murphy. He had red paint across his eyes, the rest was coating thickly with black and brown. He looked pure evil.

"Tell Princess I'll be visiting, before you die." He smiled, and seemingly vanished. The fucker threw a knife at his back.

How symbolic, Bellamy thought as a dark haze began to cover his vision. This was beyond bad.

Clarke was curled in a ball. It was mid afternoon. She already missed Bellamy. How pathetic.

Clarke had the 100 to worry about, not who she was gonna date, and if being with someone caused that much drama, was it worth it?

Yes…

No! Clarke thought violently, it's not, that puts people in danger.

But replaying her nights spent with Bellamy, having someone to back you up…it was worth it.

With final resolve, Clarke popped from her bed, she was going to find Bellamy and get back on the same page.

But she didn't have to look far.

"CLARKE!" Octavia screamed, pure anguish filled her voice. This was bad.

"Clarke!" More people were yelling. This was very bad.

Clarke emerged from her tent, a crowd watched as Miller and Octavia carried a rather still figure.

Bellamy.

"Wh-what happened?" Clarke stuttered, her heart dying in her chest. She must be cursed. Her first love was still with someone else, and her second was dying in front of her when she had finally straightened her feelings out.

"Murphy…" Bellamy whispered, his voice was lower and soft.

"Get him to the drop ship!" Clarke yelled then froze when she caught sight of a rather large dagger protruding from Bellamy's back.

She hurried to get her materials, but a sinking feeling in her stomach told her she wasn't equipped enough to handle this situation. Her mom was. But her mom is dead.

She removed his jacket and with some careful maneuvering; his shirt. Blood soaked his shirt and it ran down his back, pooling on the metal slab. She had to work quick.

She wrapped the knife to stop the bleeding. Something was hit which was causing the blood, but what? And how could she get it without cutting Bellamy open?

"Princess…" She almost didn't hear him.

"Murphy…coming…for you…"

"I know, but right now I need to fix you." She tried to keep her voice level.

"Clarke…I love…you…I'm…sorry," She realized what he was doing; he was saying goodbye.

"No, Bellamy, please you have to fight. I will fix you, Bell, please don't leave me." Her eyes swelled with tears, blood covered him, his dark skin was paling. He lost too much blood…

"Bellamy, please," Clarke began to sob, outside she could hear commotion, but she was too focused on Bellamy, "Bellamy Blake, you are the most arrogant,

stubborn asshole I've ever met, but I love you." She smiled and gently kissed him. His eyes were closing…

"OCTAVIA!" Clarke screamed, her voice raw and sore.

"Clarke!?" Octavia raced in, dragging someone with her, but he froze when she saw Bellamy.

"Clarke?" A new voice rang out in the room, and Clarke turned to see her mother. She almost couldn't breathe.

"Mom!" She sobbed, hugging her close. She smelled like metal and dirt, but she smelled safe. "Mom, please, you have to help him!" She pointed frantically toward Bellamy.

Abby looked at her with determination, and Clarke grabbed moonshine, dousing both her hands and Abby's.

This was going to be a long night.

**Poor Clarke, her mom comes back and she can't even have a proper reunion. Oh well, all in good time. But you guys weren't really worried about the reunion, were you?**

**Will Bellamy be okay? Or will I be cruel?**

**The next chapter will probably go up friday or saturday. **

**The song above is "Would You Still Be There," By Of Mice and Men. Luvs. **


	8. Deathbeds

**A/N: Hi Guys, so this is my story I had posted on Tumblr, its name then was "Nobody Else," But this song goes well with the main theme. So anyway, I hope you guys like this. It will start to get darker, so it might change to M soon, just a heads up. (And there is a POV on Abby, just so you know.)**

_ I watch you like a hawk_

_I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb_

_Will the hunger ever stop?_

_Can we simply starve this sin?_

_That little kiss you stole_

_It held my heart and soul_

_And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate_

_Don't try to fight the storm_

_You'll tumble overboard_

_Tides will bring me back to you_

_-the 100-_

**A**bby worked relentlessly, but the boy before her had lost a lot of blood. He needed surgery, but that was too dangerous to preform on Earth. She found a open vein in the deep wound in his back.

"Clarke, it's between his ribs, it narrowly missed his lung, but it got a vein, I need a needle-" she paused, "No, wait, I brought my med-kit, I need the staples." She heard Clarke and the other girl, Octavia, dig through her bag, Clarke came back over with what she needed.

"Who is this?" Abby asked, working diligently.

"Bellamy, and this is his sister, Octavia."

"That's the Bellamy that shot Jaha?" Abby asked, Octavia gasped.

"Yes, but Jaha pardoned him, he's saved us countless times." Clarke felt sick watching Bellamy's still face, her hand held his wrist, feeling his faint heartbeat pulse in his wrist.

"I heard." Abby said, "There, I think I have stopped the blood, the best thing to do is stitch him up and keep him resting. This may take up to a month to heal." Abby wiped the boys blood off on a rag.

"Okay," Clarke whispered, getting a actual needle and thread from her moms med-kit and started to stitch Bellamy up. "Octavia, keep a close eye on him, I have to talk to my mom."

"I will." Octavia said, walking over to her older brother and brushed his hair from his face, "Hear that, Big Brother? I'm gonna take care of you."

Clarke felt another wave of sobs shake her body, but she miraculously kept it in.

"How did you get here? What about the-?" Clarke asked, but Abby hugged her tight.

"The ex-chancellor hijacked it, so we brought the Arc itself down."

"We saw." Clarke mumbled into her moms hair.

"Clarke, I am so sorry, I never meant…I love you." She held her daughter tighter, Clarkes back ached in pain, but she didn't care. She had her mom back.

Pain was everywhere. Every nerve was alive with it, screaming with it. The agony was almost unbearable. But then Murphy's warning rang in his ears. Clarke!

Bellamys eyes shot open, and he was greeted with Octavia's face. Tears streaked her face, her bright eyes where red and puffy.

"O," Bellamys whispered, she smiled the best she could, stroking hair from his face, "Wha?"

"Clarke and her mom saved your life."

"Cl..Ark?" His breaths were labored.

"Yeah, the entire Ark is down here, but what I hear, Jaha sacrificed himself and stayed in space. But you're worried about Clarke, aren't you?" She smiled at him, her red eyes held light again. She kissed his cheek and walked out the dropship door, asking someone something, then returned. "Sorry, Brother, but I ain't leaving you." She grabbed his hand, and for a bit, he didn't have to focus on the pain.

"This is impressive, Clarke." Her mother told her, looking at the camp and the kids inside it. Clarke forced the best smile she could. "Thanks."

"And the med bay is pretty good for the conditions you were placed under," she smiled, "who thought of moonshine?"

"That would be Monty and Jasper. It's so strong, I figured it would make a good antiseptic." Clarke shrugged. Her eyes caught on Jasper who walked over to them.

"Hey Clarke, Bellamy's awake, I think he wants to see you." He waved awkwardly at Abby, "Hi.

Uh-good job with the whole saving Bellamy-thing." He gave a small smirk before walked back towards the ship.

"That would be moonshine Jasper?" Her mother asked.

"Yep, among other things." And then she quickly dragged her mother back to the ship, her heart pulling her back to Bellamy.

Clarke practically ran to the drop ship, pushing the parachute out of the way, she caught a pair of dark eyes that filled with relief.

"Bellamy." Clarke whispered, crossing the room to him.

Octavia talked to catch Bellamy up with the happenings of the camp. Which was good, because it kept his mind off the pain.

Suddenly, the parachute door of the drop ship was yanked over and a familiar blond with hazel blue eyes caught his. She was safe. Hell, she came.

"Bellamy." She breathed his name.

"Cl…" He tried, his back screaming against his movement, "Prince-sss, I love…you." He had to say it. He was afraid in the woods, that he'd never get to tell her he loved her, to tell her he still cared, that he wouldn't leave her and Octavia.

"Bell-"He watched as Clarke's face crumpled, and she cried, tears washed down her face. She walked over and buried her face in his chest, and he kissed the crown of her head. He barely noticed her mother standing in the corner of the dropship, tears made her own eyes glassy.

"O." Bellamy whispered, grabbing his sisters hand.

"What happened, Bellamy?" Clarke asked, her face found the crook of his neck, her sweet breath tickled his ear and cheek.

He barely felt the pain now.

"Murphy…he…caught…off guard, warned he…is after…you…" He hoped she understood what he was trying to say, but speaking was hard.

"He can go float himself if he thinks he can screw with us, the rat bastard." Octavia snapped.

Bellamy smiled at his sister, and looked at Clarke, whose eyes were staring up at him with love.

It was if there was no pain at all…...nope, it still hurt, but he didn't care.

**Choices will have to be made, and the camp still isn't safe from Murphy. This will be changing to Mature rating, for graphic scenes and violence. Like the writers said, the story is getting darker. **

**The song above is "Deathbed" by Bring Me The Horizon, and I swear it is the perfect love song for Bellamy and Clarke, its subtle but shows the meaning, and it reminded me of them for the minute I heard it. **

**Don't forget to Follow/Favorite/and or comment. **

**enjoy luvs. **


	9. You Don't Deserve This

**A/N: Hi Guys, so this is my story I had posted on Tumblr, its name then was "Nobody Else," But this song goes well with the main theme. So anyway, I hope you guys like this. This has changed from T to Mature for graphic violence that will insue. Anyways, thank you for reading. Enjoy. **

_This wasn't part of the plan  
You turned your back and you ran  
But what I don't understand  
Is how you live with it_

Respect, you don't deserve it  
You won't get any from me unless you earn it  
Respect, you're not worth it  
I'll never be, I'll never be like you  
Be like you  


**C**larke woke up with her head on Bellamy's arm. He was finally moved into his tent, and told that of he got up that he'd be in more pain than he started with. He was shirtless, but his torso was wrapped in gauze, and his orange blanket was wrapped around him. Somehow in the middle of the night, he had wrapped her up too, even though she had fallen asleep at the foot of his bed. His face was pressed into the back of Clarkes neck, and she could feel his steady breathing.

Getting out of this nest would be hard, his metal grip had her around the waist, his legs hooked around her ankles, trapping her. She wiggled gently against his grip, she could hear him grunt behind her. Small kisses her pressed down her neck, then she felt his teeth nibble and bite the tender part of her neck.

"No, Bellamy, you're still healing." Clarke wiggled against him harder.

"Well then, Princess, I'd stop moving if you want to stop here." He kept biting the same stop on her neck, sucking at it.

"Bellamy-" she signed, her mind clouding—-wait, no, the hundred, Murphy, winter…

"Bellamy, I have to go, but I'll be back tonight, okay?" She found his lips.

"Okay." He whispered, his lips brushed hers still. He was teasing her, and she would've played that game, but too many responsibilities pulled her mind to reality. With a quick kiss she dressed and ducked out to see the camp buzzing. Those who survived the Ark landing had come to camp, and families were being reunited.

Although it was agreed we kept the camp the same, that meant the adults had to hear their voice. There would be no more counsel. Instead, it would be a group determination.

The 100 got some breathing room.

Looking across the camp, she could easily spot Finn, Raven, Monty and Jasper. Finn was angry at Raven since he found out she slept with Bellamy, but she didnt seem to mind, in fact, her and Jasper had been getting closer.

It was kinda cute listening to them babble about mechanics and chemistry. Even Monty enjoyed it. Smiling to herself, she began to map out a plan in her head on how to get through this Winter. The air was begining to turn crisp, the leaves changing from viberant green to even brighter hues of reds, oranges, and yellows. It was beautiful.

"Clarke." She heard her mothers voice call. She turned to see the woman before her. She seemed thinner, her light skin seemed a tinge grey from the lack of oxygen from the Ark. Her messy hair had small strips of white that made its way from her roots. She looked foreign standing before Clarke, physically and emotionally.

How did things get this far?

"Hi." Clarke smiled forcefully and hoped her mom didn't notice it.

"Have you or Bellamy thought of a plan for Winter?" She asked.

"Um-no." Clarke answered in all honesty.

"Well, I was thinking, now that we have actual supplies and tools, we could make real buildings. Like cabins for one or two people. Like cabins."

"Cabins?" Clarke rolled the idea around in her head. It would be more perminate. Which is what the camp needed. Both for the Winter and morale.

"That sounds like a good idea." Her mom smiled back, her eyes full of emotion, but Clarke still felt awkward toward her mom.

"Good," Abby said, noting her daughters lack of emotion towards her, "Then I will get the engineers set up and up to date, you check on Bellamy." Clarke nodded, giving her mom a stiff half-hug before turning her attention towards the city of tents. Most kids were on the otherside, as well as most of the adults. Only a few kids muddled around the tents at this time of day.

Clarke walked through the small paths to a large tan canvas. She was about to push the opening in when two hands roughly grabbed her shoulders, and threw her back toward the ground. Her head hit the dirt with force. Her breath was sharply knocked out of her, leaving her gasping.

Murphy's twisted face covered her blurry vision_. Oh. Lovely. _

"Mu-" Clarke hissed, her breathe still escaping her.

"Well, well Princess, thought you guys won, huh?" He pushed her back into the mud, climbing on top of her. Clarke heaved. His hot breathe tickled her ear, making her feel sick.

"What? No more fight, Princess?" He grinned, dirt flaked off his skin.

"Piss-off." Clarke growled, rocking her hips against him, loosing his balance Clarke pushed hard against him and he tipped off. Clarke scrambled away towards Bellamys tent, her mouth open to scream his name, but Murphy yanked sharply on her foot and she fell back to the ground face-first. Mudd and water filled her mouth, and she coughed.

"Say goodbye Princess, you aren't seeing them again." Murphy whispered in her ear, then her world went dark.

Bellmay woke with a strange feeling that something was wrong. His back ached with pain, his eyes were heavy like the always seemed to be now-a-days. It had been-what-a week since Murphy stabbed him. And Clarke visited him everyday. Except today.

Maybe that was his bad feeling.

Bellmay stood even though his body screamed against the movement. Waddling carefully he made it out his door, facing Jasper who was staring at him in shock.

"You, you're not suppose to be up, Clarke will kill you!" Jasper hissed, trying to urge him back in the tent.

"Where is she?" Bellamy asked, looking at Jasper with as much menace as he could manage in his new state.

"I don't know. I was looking for her." Bellamy looked down in thought. Where would Princess go? Then it clicked. He found himself looking at the imprint of someones small body in the dirt. Someone was attacked here.

"Jasper, go get Finn, and do NOT walk there!" Bellamy pointed at the uneven ground. Jasper nodded and raced off toward the center of camp. Bellamys stomach hurt like he swallowed lava. A few minutes later Jasper appeared with Finn, who looked alarmed.

"Whats wrong?"

"Can you tell what happened there?" Bellamy pointed at the ground accross from his tent. Finn walked over, kneeling close to the dirt.

"There was a struggle. Someone small, most likely a girl- was thrown here," he pointed, "A weight was added, then they shifted, those footprints look like they tried to get away, but they fell," he looked on for a bit, his eyes widening with realization of his words.

"Clarke, she...she was dragged away." He finished. Bellamy wanted to scream.

"Murphy took Clarke." Bellamy growled, "And now we get her back, and finally kill that bastard." The men in front of him nodded. This was war.

**Clarke won't go down without a fight. But Murphy has her, so what will be her fate? This is now rated M for graphic violence, among other things. **

**The song above is "Respect" By Devour The Day. Don't forget to Follow/Favorite/and or Comment. **

**Luvs. **


	10. You Make Everything Okay

**A/N: Hi Guys, so this is my story I had posted on Tumblr, its name then was "Nobody Else," But this song goes well with the main theme. So anyway, I hope you guys like this. This has changed from T to ****Mature for graphic violence that will insue. **

_I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there_

Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons  
__

Clarke woke in a dank room. It was dark, but she could take out thick stone walls lined with vines and roots. There was little light, the only brightness was coming from a small tunnel in front of her. She was hanging by her wrists, suspended in air. Her shoulders ached. She had been like that for a while.

Small echos in the tunnel indicated movement. Only one person, Murphy. Clarke tried to think if she screamed before she blacked out. The echos grew louder, and Clarke quickly closed her eyes, faking it. The echos grew into footsteps that grew louder until they stopped in front of her. She could feel his hand touch her side, dragging her shirt up. Oh god, she was going to be sick...

He stopped, snorting with displeasure and walked behind her, messing with something metallic. Clarke peaked through her lashes, no one would find her here. Even if she got away, Murphy brought her here knowing no one would come this far. She was alone.

"Wakey, wakey, Clarke." Murphy's voice echoed, a shooting pain dragged itself accross her skin by her lower back. She hissed, keeping herself in check. Murphy walked infront of her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Well, well, Princess. Alone again." He grinned darkly.

"Piss off." She growled.

"You sound like Bellamy," He cocked his head in curiousity, "Been spending a little to much time with him, although, I don't see you two _talking _much." He smirked at his own joke.

Clarke said nothing. Just watched him watch her.

"So, I never did get an answer to my question." Still, Clarke said nothing, "What did it take for Bellamy to sleep with you? Or keep you around for that matter?" Murphy began walking around her, his fingertips brushing exposed skin.

When Clarke continued to keep her silence, Murphy closed his fists, his mouth held some amusement, but his eyes went dark.

"I will give you one more chance, answer the question." Clarke glared at him, then spit as hard as she could. It landed right below his eye. She didn't have a chance to gloat, because his fist collided with her cheek, making blood fill her mouth. The taste made her sick.

"Now, I didn't have to do that." He lifted a hand to run his thumb accross her lip, rubbing away the blood that had escaped.

"Fuck you." Clarke spat, blood ran down her chin and dripped on her shirt.

"Aw, Princess," He whispered with minor amusement, "Don't tempt me." Clarke's mouth began filliing with the vile taste of bile. "Now, tell me, what did it take?" He punched her in the stomach, hard enough to make her gag.

The onslaught continued, her eyes filled with tears, spilling over but she refused to give in. Blood was everywhere on her, and she was sure her skin was head-to-toe purple and blue. Still she never spoke, except to curse at him.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, then I'll have to find out for myself." He smiled darkly, pulling a metal table from the corner of the room.

=the100=

Against better judgement, Bellamy began the treck with the large search party. Finn was the lead since he had the best tracking skills. Linchon was behind him, Jasper followed, and Octavia stood near the front with Bellamy, watching him with a close eye.

"Octavia, I am not going to keel over anytime soon." Bellamy joked when Octavia looked him over for gazillionth time.

"I am just watching over you. You've done it for me." She smiled, looking toward Finn who was bent down looking at something. "We'll find her."

"I know. I'm just afraid of in what condition." Bellamy confessed. Octavia's smirk disappeared.

"Clarke is a fighter, she will make it."

Bellamy smiled, thinking of the way she looked when she was sleeping. She always crinkled her nose before she woke. He also thought of when Murphy tried to hang her.

He stopped smiling.

"Hey, I found something!" Finn called, Bellamy jogged up to him, ignoring the pain that filled his back. Finn pointed toward the ground, leaves piled in three spots.

"I am guessing one is the door to a bunker, and the rest are traps."

"Can you find the door?" Bellamy grunted.

"Give me a sec." Finn hissed, his dark eyes abosorbing the details around him.

=the100=

Murphy laughed at Clarkes puzzled expression. He strolled over, undoing the rope that held her up, and the floor came at her fast. Her legs couldn't hold her weight, but Murphy could. He picked her up and slammed her on the metal table, it's coldness numbed her further. She fought against him as he tied her hands to each handle. He pulled her lower body until her legs dangled off the end, then wrapped another rope around her middle to keep her still. She bucked and kicked at him, but he only smiled wider.

"Last chance, Princess." He leaned his face close to hers. She growled. He leaned closer, his tongue touched her cheek, running up her face. She shivered in disgust. When he got to her ear, he leaned closer, sucking on a spot below her ear,

"I am going to enjoy this."

=the100=

"Dammit, are you done yet?" Bellamy yelled, Finn turned and glared at him.

"We don't know what the traps are, one could alert him and he could kill Clarke."

Bellamy hated it, but Finn had a point. But, it didn't stop him, instead he walked to the closest one and kicked the pile over. Sure enough, a small '_pop' _sounded. Finn looked like he could punch him. He didn't care, there was only two left.

Murphy went between Clarkes legs, his dark eyes never leaving hers. She pulled hard on her restraints, but it only made her wrists bleed. She closed her eyes, feeling the top button of her pants open, his fingers slipping under the fabric to pull it down-

A loud noise echoed through the tunnels. Murphy froze over Clarke, clearly shaken.

"That was quick." He mumbled to himself. He looked back down at Clarke, then leaned and sucked the spot right above her underwear until she was sure it left a mark darker than her brusies. He looked back at her,

"Poor Clarke, I bet you that after seeing your marks, Bellamy won't ever touch you again." Before Clarke could say or do anything, Murphy swung hard and it all went black.

Finally they found the hatch. It was bent and rusted, but they got through it without trouble. They dropped into a large stone room. It smelled like mold and musk. Two tunnels branched off the room. The group seperated. Linchon and Finn went one direction, Bellamy and Octavia went the other. The rest of the group split off without a word, hanging back from the mission leaders. The tunnel was lit by two small torches and an old LED light that was powered by a damaged car battery hooked up in the corner. The tunnel branched off again, but it looked collapsed and they continued until they reached another stone room. A rope hung from the ceiling in the shape of a noose. A metal table was under it with Clarke tied on top of it.

This room was brighter, shockingly brighter so Bellamy could see her clearly. Her face was purple and swelling. Her lips red with dried blood. Her shirt was torn and spotted with blood. Her pants were undone and he could see dark marks around the top of her underwear that peaked out. Twin marks where spotted under her ear, neck and chest. _Bruises_. They were just brusies. They were different, but he didn't let himself think about it. Instead he began undoing the rope that secured her to the table. The rope was covered with her blood.

Octavia helped, her eyes studying Clarke. She saw the marks. She knew what they were. Murphy was marking her, to rub it in Bellamy's face. She didn't say anything to Bellamy about it, just helped. She noticed Clarkes eyes flutter, she was waking up.

"Bellamy, step back." She ordered, he looked at her confused. "Trust me."

He nodded, hesitantly and stepped back. Clarkes hazel eyes opened a few seconds later, Bellamy twitched like he wanted to run to her, but Octavia shook her head.

"Clarke?" The light eyes found hers. A vessel was broken in her eye, making it red. Her eyes were purple and mildly swollen.

"Bell-" She croaked, Bellamy twitched again, out of her eyesight. "Don't let him...see me...please." She cried, tears spilled out, and Octavia wrapped her arms around her, letting her bury her head in Octavias hair. Bellamy looked broken.

"Why?" She cooed, stroking her hair.

"Murphy...he...he..." She broke into anothe wave of cries. "Please, he'll hate me."

"Clarke." Bellamy's voice was weak, Clarke froze.

Bellamy watched Octavia back up, letting him step forward.

"Clarke, I love you, I could never love you less." He whispered holding her tight against himself.

"Bell, he..."

"I don't care. I will make him pay, I promise." He kissed the crown of her head.

"Bellamy," Clarke pushed him away, not looking at his eyes, "If you knew, if...you knew how close he got, what he did...you'll hate me."

Bellamy looked at her, ignoring the discolorment of her face. He felt his anger boil. Murphy broke Clarke. He beat her, and assulted her. And Bellamy is going to kill him.

"Princess," She looked up at him at the mention of her nickname, "I am in love with you, and always will be, and no matter what Murphy did, you are still the woman I have loved." Clarke's face crumped, her eyes shutting tightly,

"I love you too." she whispered, then fell asleep in his arms. He was going to kill Murphy.

He was going to string that bastard up and watch him die. Bellamy found Octavia, who was silently crying in the corner.

He'll make everything okay again.

**Hi guys, I know this is dark, but Bellamy saved her! Will Clarke still be the same like Bellamy hopes? And Murphy isn't out of the picture yet. **

**Meanwhile, Octavia being all protective over them. I hope you guys are still interested in the story. I'm so happy with the feed back that i've gotten so far. It means a lot. **

**the song above is one of my favorite songs, it's "My Demons," by Starset. It's a really amazing song. **

**Don't forget to Follow/Favorite/andor Comment. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Luvs. **


	11. Lead Me Out Of The Dark

**A/N: Hi Guys, so this is my story I had posted on Tumblr, its name then was "Nobody Else," But this song goes well with the main theme. So anyway, I hope you guys like this. This has changed from T to ****Mature for graphic violence that will insue. **

_I'm the one who's insecure,  
you're the one that makes believe,  
that we're all okay, we're doing fine,  
when we're both fighting just to stay,  
to stay alive,  
a fragile state of mind,  
that I can't quite survive._

Without a doubt, I need your help.  
I know you've heard me ask before,  
but come on girl, I need to tell you now,  
I know what I've done wrong.  


Clarke opened her eyes, the light was blinding. Was she dead? Perhaps Murphy killed her. Did she even belong in heaven?

Her painfully sore eyes began to adjust, the details of a dark canvas tent. She knew where she was. Bellamy's tent. She turned her head, but the bed was empty, her eyes searched, but the whole tent was empty. There was no one there. Clarke felt tears spring to her eyes.

_Murphy was right..._

The fabric crinkled underneath a hand and a figure stepped in. It was too little to be Bellamy, but they had the same eyes.

"O?" Clarke croaked.

"Morning." she whispered, "We have coffee." She smiled lightly, handing Clarke a steaming cup that smelled both bitter and inviting. A question popped into Clarkes mind, but she bit her tongue. She refused.

"Thank you." She whispered in undertone, her throat hurting to much to speak.

"You're mom and the others are almost done with the first building. It looks good."

"How long...was I gone?" Octavia walked closer and sat on the bed.

"Two days."

"How long have I been out?"

"Four."

"Oh." Clarke looked at the dark eyes, then at the door.

"He was in everyday, but the bruises...he thinks he is at fault." Octavia looked down at her hands, playing with her nails. She didn't have to say this name, she knew she meant Bellamy.

You're lying, Clarke wanted to say_, "He hates me, he can't stand to look at me and not see me tainted"._ She said nothing, just laid back down, "I feel tired." she lied.

"Okay." Octavia smiled forcefully, kissing Clarke on her forehead, then made her way out.

_=the100=_

Bellamy had been keeping himself busy, anything than to think of Clarke's injuries. Her mom had nearly passed out at the sight of her. Her eyes were nearly swollon shut. A majority of her body was bruised, her lip was split, her hands were scrapped raw. She had cuts, scratches, and a total of five small circular marks. It was his fault. If he wouldn't have had a temper-he never would've of ran out in the woods, never have gotten stabbed, never have left Clarke at Murphy's mercy. He would've been able to protect her. She deserved that much from him.

And he let her down. Funny how actions had chain reactions like that. Reactions he never saw coming. He noticed Octavia walking out from the tent, her face had small marks of tearstains. He felt his heart drop.

"Clarke?" He asked urgently.

"She is awake, she...she's..." Bellamy gave her a look, "She is broken, and scared, and, and..." She simply shook her head, "You should go check on her."

Could he look her in the eye ever again? It was his fault. His fault that she was hurt.

"Bellamy, she needs you." He nodded, walking past Octavia to the tent. Clarke was on her side, facing away from the door. Small sniffles echoed from the bed.

_His fault._

He couldn't look at her without that voice nagging him, that it was his fault. The sniffes started to quiet down. Either she was sleeping, or she knew he was in there. He didn't say anything as he climbed into the bed with her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her so she was on her back, she still didin't look at him. He didn't let it bother him, instead, he kept rolling her, so she had to face him, so at least her body faced him.

"Clarke." He whispered, she said nothing. "Princess?" He tried again, her bright eyes peered up at him. The vessel in the left eye was broke so underneath her colored iris was a spotch of red. He stared at her nose, the way she bit the split part of her lips. She was still Clarke. She was broken like the day they went into the woods after eating those nuts and he realized he killed all those people...She didn't know it, but she fixed him. And now he was going to return the favor.

"Princess." he whispered again, letting a ghost of a smile touch his lips as he leaned forward and kissed the very tip of her nose. It crinkled back. A small smile touched her red, chapped lips.

"Bell," She whispered, her smiling dying on her face, "You shouldn't be here." His heart fluttered.

"Why?" He was truly puzzeled.

"What Murphy did..." She shook her head, forcing herself away from Bellamy, shock was evident on his face, and she escaped his arms with little protest. Her heart sank. _Murphy was right. _She turned away, but Bellamy's grip returned, pulling her closer to him. Her head fell perfectly in the crook of his neck. He smelled like iron and Earth. It was strangely comforting to her.

"Clarke, we are going to make him pay. _Together_. I promise." He whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver against him. He wrapped the blanket tighter around her, letting her cry softly against his chest. "Shhhh," He cooed, "I've got you. I am here now."

_=the100= _

Clarke had fallen asleep against Bellamy, but when she woke, he wasn't there. Her heart died. But someone was inside the tent, she could hear them breathing. She looked to see Finn sitting at the edge of the bed. Picking at something on his fingers. His hair was growing out again, his bangs always seemed to be in eyes. Why didn't she notice that before?

"Finn?" She whispered, his head shot up, his eyes finding hers quickly.

"Clarke, hey you're awake." He said awkwardly. "Uh, Bellamy was called to help your mom, but you're friends have always been here, like taking shifts." He sat futher up the bed, playing with the blanket that was wrapped around her feet. He played with stuff when he lied.

"Where is Bellamy?" She asked, his eyes darted back up to her face.

"With your mom." She shook her head as she sat up, Finn caught her arm and helped her.

"Why?" She watched him try to pull a reason out of air, "The real reason." Her leadership mask was forming back on her face. Like piece that clicked into place.

"When we went out to get you back, Bellamy ripped his back open. When you're mom checked you out for any bleeding, she had to repair Bellamy since he carried you all the way back."

"That idiot." Clarke shook her head in frustration.

"Always has been, always will be." Finn joked, a ghost smile came accross her lips. He sat closer, pulling her onto his lap, keeping her wrapped up, he rocked her slightly as he told her about the cabins, how the adults are doing inside the camp, how the camp doesn't know the extant of her injuries. He even told her that every time Bellamy was called out of the tent, Octavia, Jasper, Raven, and himself took turns watching over her, getting food for when she roused from her sleep long enough to eat and fall back asleep. Octavia read stories that Linchon had given her.

Clarked smiled a little more, knowing that her friends loved her like that. She wasn't ever along.

"Clarke," Finn's serious tone made her look up, "What happened down there?" She looked back in her memories, it was foggy, as if her head had conjured it up as a horrific nightmare.

"Murphy wanted to know how Bellamy and I...why he didn't kill me, and I didn't tell him. To be honest, even I don't know the real answer, and when I didn't tell him, he beat me. And when I still said nothing, he...He wanted to make Bellamy disgusted with me." She shook, physically, as if she was vibrating. Finn looked down on her with a broken expression.

"Clarke," Finn held her up so her face was near level with hers, "We love you, we are here, and we will be dammed if Murphy can make us love you any less."

"There is saying, Finn, and there is doing. I'm sure Bellamy only comes in here when _he has _to."

"Clarke, you know when you were sick and fell over, and I caught you?" She nodded, "When I came out, Bellamy was so pissed at me, I thought he was going to kill me. I realized that he was angry he couldn't do anything to make _you _better. That _he _was helpless. He wanted that cure so badly." Clarke didn't know what to say, "My point is that Bellamy wasn't swayed by a deadly virus, and he won't be swayed by a sadistic little twit like Murphy." Despite herself, Clarke giggled at Finn's new name for Murphy.

"Thank you, Finn." She whispered into her blanket.

"You're welcome, Clarke." Restlessness settled over Clarke, "Wanna go get food?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back." He said, picking her up slightly so he could put her back on the bed. She shook her head.

"I am coming with you." She smiled.

"What-really?" He asked. She nodded, then looked down at herself. She had on no pants and one of Bellamy's long shirts. She could see cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

Finding her dark pair of pants, she found one of Bellamy's black tees, it was till long, but it hid her marks and her brusies and she looked halfway decent. She dressed quickly as Finn turned his back to her. When she was done, she tapped her shoulder and he led her into the bright light.

The sun was out and beating down on the camp. Teenagers moved a quick pace, but slowly, one by one they stopped and looked at Clarke. She felt her face redden. Raven quickly came her side, pulling her and Finn along through the small crowd to the small campfire. Bellamy was there, his back turned to her, talking to a girl. Clarke couldn't see her face, but could make out brown hair...was it Octavia?  
Clarke felt herself pull back. What if it wasn't? What was she doing out here? With these prying eyes? Why did she come out? Bellamy turned around, his mouth dropped slightly, like he couldn't believe she was here. Clarke could see the girl now. It was a young girl, maybe sixteen. She had long dark hair and freckles.

"Finn, take her back to the tent." He hissed in a low tone. Clarke felt like she could throw up.

"Why?" She spat in anger. She felt so embarressed.

The girl before Bellamy spoke up, walking toward Clarke, she could almost hear Bellamy growl.

"Murphy found me, he said he took my mom, that I had to give you a message; Hope you liked our day together, was I right?" The girl shook her head, "He also asked; has Bellamy dumped you yet?" Clarke might definatly throw up.

"He..." She paused, looking at all the eyes on her, she cleared her throat, "He took your mom?"

"I think so," the girl answered, "She hasn't been back from the river in a long time." As if on que an adult woman strolled up to the conversation, unaware of the tension surronding the group.

"Abby! I have been looking for you everywhere! I told you to stay put!" The woman grabbed the girls arm.

"I went to the river to find you, I couldn't, instead..." She shook her head, and the mom went to take her back to where ever they were staying.

"Murphy's outside the camp." Clarke shook again. She felt like she could shake herself apart. Bellamy walked over to Clarke, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tight against him, as if to stop the tremors within her.

_It worked. _

-the100-

Bellamy watched Clarke shake, it was visable, and he had to help her. He could see Finn move behind her, but he was already there, kissing the crown of her head.

"Shh, Princess, he can't get to you." He whispered in her ear, she nodded. She took a few deep breathes against his chest, then stood straight.

"I'm okay, now." She said. Bellamy noticed Octavia and Linchon standing behind Finn.

He looked back down at Clarke, who was now looking up at him, and without any words, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the tip of his nose, like he did when she had first woken up.

"I need food." She sighed, a small smile glued to her lips.

"Sounds like a plan."

** The power of love, folks. I know I had a lot of Finn in this, but I think he adds an interesting friend dynamic. And he reminds her how much Bellamy loves her, and how much their friends love her. I know I've had some people confused about what happened with Clarke and Murphy, and I know it seemed like I felt dark spots, but all Murphy did was give her hickies in some choice areas (asides from beating her). **

**Hopefully you guys are still with me here, and the feedback I have been getting is making me so happy. I'm writing like a mad-man right now, but don't get use to it. ;) **

**The song above is a powerful song called "Lead Me Out Of The Dark," By Crown the Empire. **

**Thank you again for reading and don't forget to Follow/Fav/and or comment. It means a lot. **

**Luvs. **


End file.
